


Day 8 of ObeyMax! Leviathan

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eldritch, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Other, Swimming, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: MC wants to go for a swim with Levi, and Levi had a surprise waiting.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Day 8 of ObeyMax! Leviathan

Not in his room. Not in any game shop. Not with his brothers. Brothers don't know where he is. MC huffed in frustration. All they'd wanted to do was go for a swim with Leviathan, they'd picked out a Ruri-chan themed swim suit just for him, and now their beloved shut in was nowhere to be found. Great.

It had been Mammon who'd planted the idea in the first place, saying that the only time Levi was in his true element was when he was swimming. His eldritch form, Mammon had explained, was better suited for swimming in deep, dark waters, and often times Levi liked to mess around with his other brothers from the deep. No real reason as to why MC couldn't play in the water too. As for Levi's eldritch form, MC had been too distracted to ask. Perhaps they'd see what the deal was if they managed to  _ find _ him. Mammon had said something about a swimming pool out back, behind the monument of a goldfish, so resigning themselves to swimming alone, MC was off. Or so they thought.

When they got to the goldfish statue, and tried to go behind it, they were immediately sucked into some sort of hole, and popped out the other side… directly into water. MC only had enough time to be grateful that they were already in their swimsuit before they were hit with the pleasantly warm waters. Just as MC was about to surface, they saw a long, humongous tail-tentacle-thingy wiggle just underneath their feat. MC bolted to the surface like a bat out of hell, heart trying to beat out of their chest. MC spotted a small strip of land, enough for seven beach chairs and a few buckets of pool toys to be placed, and swiftly swam toward it.

MC didn't know what that thing was. It was almost black, hints of deep purple and blue had reflected on the smooth scales, and it looked absolutely at home in the wa- ah. Eldritch form. Comfortable in water. Purple and blue. That thing was part of Leviathan.

With this knowledge in mind, MC crept towards the edge, hoping to catch their beloved otakus attention and have a chat. Just as MC touched the water with their hand, two glowing orange eyes appeared in the depths, and rapidly approached them. It took all MC had not to scream and run away. Finally, Levi broke the surface, looking antsy.

"M-MC! What a-are you d-d-doing here?" He asked, stuttering adorably. MC noted that most of Levi's midriff was still underwater, deciding to check that out later. 

"I wanted to swim with you! I've been looking all over the past hour, and you were no where to be found. I figured I'd just come here and swim alone, a shame since I got this Ruri-chan swimsuit just for you, but here you are! Muah." Levi had opened his mouth to speak, but MC shut that down quickly with a slightly steamy kiss on the lips. They fought a gasp when a forked tongue flicked over their lips, and instead softly moaned. Levi went red from ear tip to midriff, and immediately pulled away, hand covering his mouth as though burned. MC felt satisfied.

"I- I guess you can swim with me. It's not like I want you too! It's just that you went through all of that trouble to get a Ruri-chan swimsuit and look for me so…" Levi trailed off, still beet red, and MC thought he'd never looked more adorable. With that thought, MC slipped into the water once more, and with a quick movement, managed to press themselves firmly against Levi's hard chest. For someone who spent a good deal of time inside, he was rock solid.

MC wrapped their arms around Levi's shoulders, and met Levi's flustered gaze with their own mischievous one. Tracing the defined lines on Levi's upper chest, MC asked their questions.

"So, Levi… I couldn't help but notice the difference between this demon form and your other one. Tell me about it." MC purred the last line, feeling braver than they probably should, being in Leviathans territory and all, but remained steady nonetheless. 

"Uh, well, umm… in water like this, like big expansive water, I get a really big…" Levi muttered the last part, so MC didn't quite catch it, and leaned closer.

"A really big what?" MC asked, causing Levi to blush even redder somehow.

"...tail. I have a really big tail. And a few, uh, fins, and tentacles. Like, I go from here to miles out." MC made a sound of astonishment, and settled closer to Levi.

"Wow~ so cool! You're like a super cool demon of the sea, all powerful and impressive!" MC exclaimed, glowing as Levi beamed at them. Most of his reservations seemingly forgotten, Levi shifted until he was lazily swimming backwards, pulling MC on top of him, a rather considerate gesture.

"Do you wanna see?" Levi beamed, looking as excited as when he had just acquired a new game, and there was no way MC could refuse him when he looked that adorable. At their nod, Levi let them float on their own, backing up a bit, and then making a quick, shifting movement. All of a sudden, warm, smooth scales brushed against MC's vulnerable feet, solidifying into a platform of sorts, but underwater. MC beamed at Levi, who had this smitten look on his face that MC loved.

Then, a smaller tentacle/tail/appendage thing the size of one of Beel's muscles arms except twice as long wormed its way near MC. They watched on with fascination as the wriggling thing slowly closed around their ankle. It was warm, and perhaps a bit slimy, but not unpleasant. The tentacle slowly curled further up MC's leg, stopping just under the hem of their Ruri-chan swim suit. Further up and the tentacle would be curling around MC's ass, and MC had to see the look on Levi's face.

It was one of awe, as though his own tentacle crawling up MC's leg was the best thing he'd ever seen. MC wet their lips, about to spark a conversation, but Levi plunged underwater before they got the chance. He didn't go far, just enough so that he was eye level with MC's crotch. The third eldest demon was staring at the Ruri-chan swimsuit with some sort of quiet appreciation, and MC didn't know what to make of it. Did he like the swimsuit that much?

MC fought a jolt as another tentacle curled around their other leg, and yet another around their torso, arms, and finally, one slightly breached the water to wrap loosely and oddly comfortingly around MC's neck. Rather than shy away from the foreign appendages, MC leaned into them, and felt all of Levi's limbs twitch at the movement.

Yes, today was a good day for a swim indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> oop! I hc that Levi had two forms: his land form that we see in game and his water form (leviathan being this water monster and commander of hells navy and what not) so here!
> 
> Comments = motivation, hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow!


End file.
